


As For the Future

by SakuraNights



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Detective Conan - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, case closed - Freeform, jii and chikage are also briefly mentioned, kaito is mentioned, magic kaito - Freeform, magic kaito 1412 - Freeform, toichi doesn't want his son to become kaito kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraNights/pseuds/SakuraNights
Summary: Despite his own hesitance and resistance towards it, he had a feeling… he somehow knew that his son would become Kaitou Kid one day.





	

If there was one thing Toichi didn't like to think too much about, it was the future. Sure, planning out heists in advance were one thing, but as far as the distant future went, he couldn't bear the thought.

 

In particular, it was his son that he was most concerned about. At the tender age of 8, Kaito was already displaying a quick wit and sharp mind. Truly, he'd become something great one day.

 

That is, if he didn't follow his father’s footsteps.

 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Regardless of what his boy chose to do, he was certain that he would excel. He was already picking up advanced magic tricks and performing them flawlessly. At this rate, he could even become something of a prodigy, no doubt.

 

He sincerely hoped he didn’t follow his father’s footsteps.

 

Sure, the magic shows at his heists dazzled audiences, and he appreciated the opportunity to perfect his tricks, but they were heists, nonetheless. Thievery wasn’t a proud business to be in, but he would take up the mantle of Kaitou Kid again and again for his family’s sake. 

 

This was not the legacy he wanted to be passed down to Kaito, however. Toichi had asked - no,  _ begged _ \- Jii to keep this a secret from the boy. He certainly didn’t need to go so far, as Jii was very understanding, and even supportive of that decision. Chikage - bless her heart - was often chatty and loved to gossip, but she was like a steel trap when she didn’t want something to get out. He knew the secret was safe with her, as well.

 

And yet, despite all of this… despite his own hesitance and resistance towards it, he had a feeling… he somehow  _ knew _ that his son would become Kaitou Kid one day. For what reason, he couldn’t possibly know, but it would be reasonable for sure. Kaito could be irrational sometimes, but he often never did anything without a purpose. Combine that with his clever and strong-willed nature, and you had quite an honorable person. Whatever reason he would have - if he ever became Kaitou Kid - it was certain to be a good one.

 

Toichi set up his recording station and took a seat. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as he pondered this. If it was, indeed, an inescapable fate, then all he could do at this point was prepare for it. At the very least, he could offer some good advice. Even if one disliked thinking about it, it never hurt to be ready for the future, after all. He sat up and pressed a button on the recording device, and as gentle music wafted through the air, he began to speak.

 

“Listen, Kaito, and listen well….”

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Magic Kaito 1412 fanfiction! Short story is very short, but this one has been knocking around in my brain for a while, and I finally willed myself to write it out! I hope I didn't make Toichi OOC or something... it's kinda hard to write for a character that's been dead for a while, ahaha....
> 
> I have a few more Magic Kaito stories in mind that I'll see about writing out sometime! Look forward to it!


End file.
